Febrile seizures in young children are very common, affecting 3-4% of the pediatric population, yet up to now there was no consensus as to their optimal medical management. The possible consequences of febrile seizures, including their effect upon later physical and intellectual development and upon the likelihood of later chronic epilepsies, have been uncertain on the basis of available medical information. Since the use of chronic anticonvulsant medication may not be without risk in the very young child, it is necessary, in considering the need for treatment, to evauate the risks in the natural history of the disorder. The next reasonable step is to consider the risks and benefits of chronic prophylaxis. The purpose of the consensus meeting was the reassessment of the available evidence in an effort to reach a rational policy of clinial management as guidance to the practicing community. The consesus statement concluded that the prognosis for children with febrile seizures was excellent and that there is no evidence that prophylaxis can prevent long-term sequelae. It excluded some 60% of all children with febrile seizures from any consideration of treatment.